


Art / Words: Exhaustion, Exhilaration, Endearment

by LFB72



Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Comfort, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Supportive Arthur, tired Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Merlin has been working very hard and Arthur has to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1010229
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	Art / Words: Exhaustion, Exhilaration, Endearment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).

> For the wonderful Clea! Happy Birthday and congratulations on completing an epic ACBB - I'm sure you can relate to Merlin's plight. Many thanks to Tari_Sue who checked this over for me.

**Exhaustion, Exhilaration, Endearment!**

Merlin has an important project that he has been working on relentlessly. He’s exhausted. Merlin can hardly stay awake; his eyes smart, his back aches and his poor fingers are so sore from tapping furiously on his keyboard night after night and into the wee hours of the morning.

[ ](https://imgur.com/2f6Bp7u)

Arthur is being somewhat neglected, but he knows how important this is for Merlin so he is supportive as possible and supplies endless cups of tea and shoulder rubs to his boyfriend.

The day finally arrives when Merlin has finished!

[ ](https://imgur.com/YOCzV9c)

It is such a relief, and Arthur can’t wait to make the most of the situation. He quickly gets the champagne from the fridge and slips into something more comfortable in order to celebrate in the best way possible.

On his return, he finds Merlin curled up like a field mouse and snoring like a walrus.

[ ](https://imgur.com/ySX8hhj)

He puts the champagne away and carefully removes Merlin’s shoes, gently lifting his slumbering partner onto the bed. He tucks Merlin in and feels a pang in his heart as Merlin yawns, snuffles and burrows into the blankets.

Arthur is quite sure that come the morning, when Merlin is well rested and has regained his vision, he will find the sight of his golden, toned and exceptionally thoughtful boyfriend quite irresistible. Until then, it's time to sleep and time to dream. He slips beneath the covers wrapping a protective arm around Merlin and nuzzles his shoulder; not a bad life really.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a peek. I home you liked what you saw / read.


End file.
